Improvements to desktop visual rendering can enhance productivity and be aesthetically pleasing. For example, the use of font smoothing for rendering text, which improves the readability of text displayed on a high resolution monitors, such as LCD displays, can improve productivity. Aesthetic improvements, such as animated bitmaps, can permit customization to a desktop's visual appearance and can increase end user productivity by elegantly conveying more information about the desktop environment using the same screen area.